Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are often used in lighting systems and can be configured into an array of LED strings, wherein the LED array is powered by a so-called driver or power supply. Like other light sources, the brightness of the LEDs can be controlled or dimmed as desired for a given lighting application. Pulse width modulated (PWM) dimming is widely used for LED brightness control. There are a number of issues with flicker and strobing associated with PWM dimming. Strobing can be generally defined as the translation of temporal light modulation into spatial modulation through motion of the source, objects or viewer. In contrast, flicker can be generally defined as the perception of light modulation without motion of the source, objects or viewer, which generally happens with modulation frequencies between 0 Hz and 100 Hz (no flicker at a modulation frequency of 0 Hz, worst case flicker sensitivity at a modulation frequency of about 10 Hz, and no perceptible flicker at modulation frequencies greater than 100 Hz).